


Mxy-Ing It Up

by GachMoBrea



Series: Random [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (He's a criminal & a liar.), AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Poor Mxy!, Possibly OOC (?), Protective!Mxyzptlk, Punching people is apparently a type of greeting..., RealityJumping!Snart, Reunions, Snart is VERY manipulative.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: ..."I could actually imagine Len being annoyed by Mxy ...It's sad that he won't be able to meet Mick or Sara."...  [Azura Night]*(Part of a Series. Might not make sense if you haven't at least read the first part.)*





	Mxy-Ing It Up

During a break of saving all of time from all sorts and forms of villainy... Mick and Sara decide to have a sparring match in the ship's brig where there was the most open space (and the others wouldn't be around to bother them).

After exchanging a few blows, Sara smiles at her opponent.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asks in a friendly manner. "I wouldn't want to damage your ego."

Mick snorts. "I'd be more worried about me breaking something Gideon can't fix, blondie."

"Oh, starting with the nicknames already, huh, big boy?"

Mick swings, Sara dodges then tries for her own hit but abandons it as a counter hit nearly gets her in the face.

The two continue to spar, with each participant only landing few blows as if taking turns. Then the assassin has the pyro by the neck with her legs, trying to choke him out before he can twist out of it, when a bell rings out as if they were in a boxing match.

Sara lets go and steps away, looking around as her teammate catches his breath while trying to see where the noise came from as well.

"Gideon?" the blonde calls the ceiling. "Did you just ring a bell?"

Silence answers the woman.

"Oi! Tin Can!" Mick growls but he, too, is answered with nothing.

The room suddenly changes to a psychiatrist's office, putting the two Legends onto their own respective couches while a brunette man sits in a plush chair in between them.

"I'm in need of your assistance," the man says with a deep frown.

"Where are we?" Mick growls, practically leaping from his couch to grab the stranger by the front of his clothes. "Who are you? Are you part of the Legion? TALK!"

The last word is a bark and the stranger brings a finger to his face to wipe away the other man's spittle from it.

"The name's Mxyzptlk," the brunette answers, pushing the pyro away easily, much to the man's surprise. "Although, taking in your speech and mental abilities, please call me Mxy."

"Where are we and how did you bring us here?" Sara asks, putting a hand on the pyro's arm to stop him from charging at the stranger again.

"I'll make this brief so we can get to my problem," Mxyzptlk states. Hurriedly, he explains, "I hail from the Fifth Dimension and I have powers beyond your understanding. In short, I can do whatever and go wherever I want. During a stroll through the universe I met an incredible man but he rebuffed my affections." He takes in a breath for air. "So that's why I'm here."

"You nabbed us for relationship advice?" Mick gruffs out, disbelieving.

"Well, over one world-wide-web, you two have had more relationships with him. Either separately or, on rarer occasions, at the same time!" Mxyzptlk rubs his hands together excitedly as he looks to each Legend in turn. "So...Would either of you kindly tell me how to warm Leonard's heart?"

Mick steps forward to try and flatten the brunette but the imp vanishes several feet out of reach.

"He had the same reaction when he first met me," Mxyzptlk frowns. "Is that some sort of Rogue greeting? It isn't very friendly if it is."

"Wait, are you talking about Leonard _Snart_?" Sara clarifies. To the stranger's nod, she adds, "How do you know it's _our_ Snart?"

"I traced him to _this_ reality using my unexplainable abilities," Mxyzptlk states proudly. "I told you, I can do anything."

Mick tries to hit the guy again but his fists only fly through the air as his anger builds.

"You're never going to lay a meaty hand on me, so you might as well stop," the imp frowns at the pyro. He turns to the more agreeable assassin. "I mean neither of you any harm. I've even gone as far as to pull you two out of time and space to have this private conversation without interrupting your...mission, or whatever you're doing."

"Do you know where Snart is right now?" Sara asks.

"Of course!" Mxyzptlk smiles brightly. "How could I allow myself to lose track of that lovely man?"

"So you could bring us to see him?" the blonde adds.

Mxyzptlk's smile falls to a suspicious frown.

" _Why_ on earth would I bring you to him?" he asks, looking the woman over carefully.

"It would insure I don't tear you to pieces," Mick threatens, stomping over to the imp who merely blinks out of his reach.

"Mick!" Sara grabs the man's arm to stop him. She glares up at him when he looks to her. "Let me handle this, okay?"

The pyro heaves three breaths of pent up anger, then nods his head.

Sara turns a pleasant smile to their host as she takes a step away from her teammate.

"Just telling you how we got close to him won't work," she explains tactfully. "Snart isn't a one-way man. He's complex and figures things out one step at a time."

"Ah...I see..." Mxyzptlk puts a hand to his chin in thought as he takes the woman's words in.

"It would be better to allow us to meet with him first," Sara adds. "Let us talk to him, test how his attitude is, then we can figure out the best way for you to approach him."

"You think that will really work?" Mxyzptlk asks with unhidden hope in his voice and on his face.

"Who knows him best?" the assassin counters with a half shrug.

"You're right!" the imp claps his hands. "Let's have us a go then, yes?"

Mxyzptlk appears in between the Legends, places his hands on their backs, then the trio vanish from the imaginary room.

　

...

　

On the other side of the mountain where Mount Rushmore is being created, Snart is skipping rocks over a small lake, enjoying the sounds of hard work echoing around him.

During a toss, another rock joins Snart's, skips passed it, then bounces back and passed him.

Snart turns around, his 'fight-or-flight' instincts on fire, and he freezes when he sees who has joined him.

"You ditched us to play in the water?" Mick angrily grumbles at his partner. To his right stands Mxyzptlk and Sara. The imp is waving enthusiastically to the Jumper while Sara merely stares at the man in utter amazement.

"Mick? Sara? How?" Snart glares at the still-waving imp as he answers his own questions. "Mxy. You did this."

"I knew you knew my name the whole time," the imp proclaims happily. He pats the Legends standing at his sides. "You two are already helping out so nicely!"

Mick ignores the imp to stride over to his partner, his face the depiction of furious and his heart filled with violent intent.

Snart jumps to another reality.

　

Growling, Mick turns back to Sara, expecting the woman to know how to handle the imp into getting them to follow their long lost teammate.

"This is how he acted the first time I met it," Mxyzptlk remarks, his lips puckered in thought. "Perhaps this won't work after all?"

"If you want to get on Leonard's good side, you can't give up so easily," Sara tells the imp seriously as she turns to him. "We have to go after him until he stops running."

"Very well," Mxyzptlk nods.

Right before they follow after the Legend, Mick grumbles out, "Blowing up made him a coward."

　

...

　

Snart is pacing outside the ruins of his house during the apocalypse.

 _What is Mxyzptlk doing? Was that really_ my _Mick?_ My _Sara? What game is that intolerable man playing now?_

On a turn during a pace, the trio that were occupying the Legend's thoughts appear before hum, causing him to stumble to a stop.

"There's no point in running," Mick barks at him. It only makes the man disappear that much faster, much to the pyro's chagrin.

"Let me talk to him next," Sara orders and the two men beside her nod in acceptance, one enthusiastic and the other frustrated.

　

...

　

Snart looks over the weapons in Scotland Yard's armory before they had CCTV installed. He decides on two batons when the bane of his day arrives.

"Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it," the Legend warns the two who look like his teammates. He points a baton at the imp. "You better get lost before I send you home again."

"I doubt you could do that twice," Mxyzptlk smiles brightly. "I'm much more clever than I was when we last met."

"Leonard, stop being a child," Sara scolds the man, earning his attention. "This mixed-up guy can do whatever you're doing, so you can't escape us. Do you really want to run around to strange places when you know we'll be right behind you?"

"Mxyzptlk," the imp stage whispers to the woman and is ignored by all.

Sighing heavily, Snart returns the batons then drops his arms to his sides. He looks over the trio, his eyes trying to pierce into their minds to read their thoughts to no avail. The Legend looks away, his eyes turned downward.

"Let's go somewhere private," he mumbles, then disappears.

The trio follow him.

　

...

　

In the white plateau, Snart wonders if he should spruce up the place with furniture and his thoughts are answered with the arrival of Mxyzptlk and company.

The room is simply furnished with two couches and a love seat on top of a too large rug underneath. Snart takes the love seat, it being situated in front of the couches as if he were about to experience an intervention. Mxyzptlk sits on one of the couches, spreading himself out as much as possible while remaining in an upright position.

Sara and Mick remain standing but move to be in front of their teammate whom they thought was dead (and were secretly still unconvinced the man they saw was really _their_ Leonard Snart).

"So..." Snart drawls out slowly, looking to each of the others in turn. "Who wants to yell at me first?"

"How are you not dead?" Sara asks, the question in the forefront of her mind.

"Beats me," the Legend shrugs. "I woke up in another reality and things spiraled from there."

"Another reality?" Mick grunts in disbelief.

Snart rolls his eyes to his partner.

"You just experienced going to other realities, Mick. Are you _really_ going to give me a hard time about this?"

"Okay," Sara says, lifting her hands as she does to prevent a fight. "Let's say you are our Leonard Snart. Let's say that we believe that you've been...jumping around into other realities since we last saw you." She narrows her eyes at the Legend, arms crossing over her chest as he looks back at her with a cold mask. "Why didn't you come back to us?"

"Back?" Snart scoffs, letting a smile grace his face even though he can't feel it. "Back to what? A hopeless team with a more hopeless mission? Back to attempting to manipulate time for the "betterment of mankind" or whatever drivel Rip's got you eating now?" He crosses his legs as he leans back, watching with no interest as his former teammates become visibly more upset with him. "By the way, did you ever get around to defeating Savage? That guy was annoying."

"That's it!" Mick snaps, stepping forward to grab his partner by the front of his clothes and haul him to his feet. "Do you have any idea what I've been putting up with since you left me?!"

"Do tell," Snart returns with heavy sarcasm.

"I had hallucinations about you that turned out to be another you that's been hijacked by some setup called the Legion of Doom!" the pyro shouts, shaking the man in his grip.

Snart grimaces, "How could I allow myself to be affiliated with such a lamely titled boyband?"

Mick removes one hand from Snart in order to pull back an arm and swing it forward in a powerful blow to the other man's face.

Snart upper body is forced back, a hand going to his throbbing face as he remains standing due to his partner still holding him up.

"Hey! You can't hit him!" Mxyzptlk objects, rising to his feet with a thunderous voice.

"Stay outta this!" the pyro shouts back, his eyes wide open as he glares at Snart, his fury barely contained enough to resist hitting the man again. "I owed him it anyway!"

"If that's all you need, then go," Snart drawls. He runs his tongue over his teeth and tastes blood. Frowning, he spits it out onto the pristine white of the plateau floor. _Wonder if that will clean itself?_

Mxyzptlk appears in between the partners, separating them as he holds Snart away with an arm around the man's waist.

"I said you can't hit him!" the imp repeats. He looks to the blonde who was rubbing tiredly at her forehead. "I thought you said you'd help me get on his good side! If I had known _this_ was your method to do that, I wouldn't have asked!"

"My good side?" Snart chuckles as the assassin opens her mouth to protest the accusation. He pushes out of the imp's arms and stumbles back a few steps, his face still a throbbing mass from Mick's hit. "I don't _have_ a good side, Misty. You should already know that by now."

"You and I both know you can say my name," Mxyzptlk frowns.

Sara steps closer to Snart so she doesn't have to raise her voice over a soft rebuke, "Would it really have killed you to stop by for one minute and tell us you were fine?"

"Yes."

The trio of unlikely travel buddies blink in sync as the Legend takes another step away from them, his shoulders stiff as he looks to the floor.

"I didn't want to be wrapped back up in the same mess I was in before," Snart adds quietly. "As difficult as it was, and still is occasionally, having this power has finally given me something I've always wanted." He raises his head with a deep breath, eyes still not looking at those he's speaking. " ** _Freedom_**. Freedom to go, do, have whatever I needed. Freedom to be carefree. Freedom to have my mind at peace instead of thinking twelve moves ahead." Unsure blues finally lock with Sara's serene. "Would you really have wanted me to stop by to tell you all that? It was better that you thought I was dead."

"Let me hit him again," Mick grumbles but Sara raises a hand to stop him.

"I understand," Sara says, surprising her teammates, both current and past. She smiles. "You're a crook, after all. Why should we expect you to follow a normal person's train of thought?"

"Who knows?" the assassin adds with a shrug as the room settles. "You might have come by after traveling around and getting bored. Could have felt the need to do a random good deed."

"Thanks," Snart says, though he doesn't fully understand what he's thanking the woman for. With a slight hesitance, he asks, "Can you do me a favor?"

Mick grunts, looking away from his partner but Sara nods in agreement to hear the man out.

"Will you tell the others for me?" the Legend request. "Even though I don't care about most of them, I'd like Jax to at least know."

"I'll tell them," Sara promises. Holding back hope for an answer she knows she won't get, she offers, "Unless you'd like to come back with us and do it yourself?"

Snart smirks and it's all the answer the assassin needs to know she was right.

"Let's get outta here," Mick grumbles. "I can't stand to be in the same room as this guy anymore."

"Mick-" Sara starts but she's interrupted by the imp in the room.

"That's probably for the best since you two ended up being useless," Mxyzptlk remarks airily. He snaps his fingers and returns the two right back to where he took them from.

　

...

　

Sara blinks at the familiar surroundings of the _Waverider's_ brig.

"Gideon, how long have we been gone?" she asks.

"You haven't left the brig, Miss Lance," the A.I. answers.

Mick grumbles something about manipulative expletives as he heads out the cell door.

"Mick, wait!" Sara calls after him, stopping him from leaving out the main door. "Shouldn't we talk about it before I tell to the others?"

"Talk about what?" the pyro returns, keeping his back to the woman.

"About the fact you're still ticked off your partner never came back to check on you," Sara answers knowingly.

"He has a new life," Mick huffs. "He doesn't need me, so why would he come back to see my ugly mug?"

"Mick-"

"Sara."

The pyro turns as the assassin is cut off for the second time that day. The grimaced smile Mick offers Sara is a first for the both of them.

"He's alive," Mick states simply. "That's enough for me."

Sara doesn't have time to think of a response, her teammate is already walking away the second he finishes speaking.

The assassin hesitates in her spot as she takes in the man's words. Smiling slightly, she can't help but agree and heads out of the room to tell the others...starting with Jax.

　

...

　

Alone with the imp, Snart lets out a tired sigh and walks over to the couch to sit down.

"I'm sorry for getting you hurt," Mxyzptlk says with regret, wincing at the other man's quickly bruising face. He reaches out a hand for it, "I'll get rid of that for you."

Snart grabs the imp by the wrist to stop him.

"Leave it," he orders. He looks up at the other man who looks down in confusion at him. "Thanks, Mxy."

Mxyzptlk feels his face heat up at the soft spoken words. _This ordeal might not have been for naught after all!_

"I have genuine feelings for you, Leonard," the imp confesses. "Won't you at least give me a chance?"

Tilting his head, Snart considers the imp's face carefully. Mxyzptlk stiffens under the scrutiny, his heart beating excitedly in his chest.

"I suppose..." the Legend drawls. He suddenly tugs on the other man's trapped wrist, pulling him onto the couch as he stands to straddle the man's lap.

"Wha-Le-Leonard?" Mxyzptlk stutters nervously as he scrambles to sit comfortably on the couch, his wrist still held by the other man. _Is he trying to trick me again?!_

" _Mxyzptlk_ ," Snart pronounces the name carefully as he considers the man below him. He draws the wrist in his grasp towards his chest to place the attached hand on it. "How on earth do you spell that?"

"M.X.Y.Z.P.T.L.K." the imp immediately spouts out. "It's easy if you think about how it sounds."

"M...X...Y..." Snart leans forward to place a hand on the imp's shoulder while his other hand pulls the other man's wrist to stoke his own chest. "Z...P..."

"TLK!" Mxyzptlk finishes in a gasp as his hand is brought to the joint of other man's leg and hip, dangerously close to his crotch area. "Mxyzptlk. M.X.Y.Z.P.T.L.K.!"

"I was getting there," the Legend smiles, leaving the imp's hand where it was to have both hands on the other's shoulders. He slowly slides both hands down Mxyzptlk's chest, rubbing and pressing in sensitive areas that tremble under his touch.

Mxyzptlk fists his free hand painfully beside his leg, his heart threatening to give out should he move the other one a centimeter. His face feels on fire, his clothes far too tight all the sudden, but he holds back the desire to use his powers as he watches the hands of the man roam all over the front of his body.

As Snart's hands slide over Mxyzptlk's stomach, he turns them to slide the tops of his fingers under the waistband of the man's pants. The imp gasps in surprise and the Legend huffs a laugh.

"Do all the other imps in the Fifth Dimension have names like you, Mxyzptlk?" Snart asks as he slides his hands from side to side, not moving further in but remaining just inside the waistband.

"Huh?" Mxyzptlk tries to get his brain to drudge back up from the variety of actions he wanted to do with the other man.

"The other imps," the Legend repeats as he stills his hands. "Do they all have names like yours?"

"Yes? No? Yes?" Mxyzptlk can't remember a single name of anyone he grew up with. He can see their faces but he can't put a name to their sneering faces. "Home is boring. All the others are content to remain in the Fifth Dimension. I wanted more."

"Ah," Snart nods, moving his hands again as he slides them around the other man to get at his back, causing the imp to arch slightly against the couch so he doesn't crush them. "How do you know you're pronouncing your own name right?"

"M-My mother taught me," Mxyzptlk stutters slightly as he tries to remain calm, something that is proving to be impossible.

Smiling, Snart slides forward a touch more, taking up the room that was left for the imp to breath and forcing the other man to look up at him so they don't knock heads.

Mxyzptlk jumps at the close proximity, his arms spasm in alarm and find their way to the other man's hips where they hold onto him tightly.

"It must be impossible to say Mxyzptlk properly," Snart muses casually as he joins his hands together at the base of the other man's spine, just above at the imp's tailbone.

"MxyzptlkMxyzptlkMxyzptlkMxyzptlk," the imp recites his name hurriedly as he closes his eyes to drown in his own feelings. "It's not hard, Leonard. You say it perfectly."

"I do?" the Legend pecks the other man on the cheek. "Thanks, Mxyzptlk."

Mxyzptlk's eyes dart open at the feeling of lips on his cheek. He smiles with teeth, his body shaking with desire.

"I _know_ it's impossible to say it backwards, though," Snart adds, planting another kiss, this time on the imp's neck. "Absolutely can _not_ be done."

"Kltpzyxm," Mxyzptlk quickly utters. "Not as easy as forward, but totally doable."

Snart gives the imp's rear a quick squeeze, then leans away and completely remove himself to stand.

"As much as I appreciate you trying to help me out, you need to stay out of my personal life, Mxy," the Legend tells the deliriously happy face of the man sprawled out on the couch below him.

"I just wanted to get close to you," Mxyzptlk explains, unaware of his legs becoming a blue light. His focus is trapped in the blues of the Legend.

"What can I do though?" Snart tisks with a shrug. "I don't like outsiders messing with people I care about."

"I don't need to be an outsider!" Mxyzptlk declares. As he tries to reach up for the other man, he realizes he's being transformed into energy; belatedly feeling the pull to take him back home. His eyes widen as betrayal stings harshly in his chest. "You tricked me."

"They say 'third time's the charm' but," Snart glares down at the imp. "Please don't come back, Mxyzptlk."

The imp turns completely blue and vanishes from the plateau.

Snart sighs in pity for the poor man, then jumps to a roaring bar to have his fill of alcohol in hopes it will wipe away the "heartfelt emotions" evoked that day.

　

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ANYTHING....I also don't know what I'm doing either...Please don't be offended! (This is just for fun!!!)
> 
> P.S. I down right, absolutely, REFUSE to watch Season 2 of Legends Of Tomorrow. I can't, I won't, you will NOT get me to. (I will admit, I have glanced at it a few times, not always on purpose, but that is IT!)


End file.
